Destinée par détours
by selene Magnus
Summary: Le destin! il est dit qu'il gouverne nos vies et notre avenir. Mais dans le Sanctuaire où chaque être est à sa place dès son arrivée, peut-il encore jouer des tours?
1. Chapter 1

**Destinée par détours**

* * *

- Non…non, arrêtez…

- Tenez la vous autres! C'est à peine si j'y arrive

- Aahh…laissez-moi…nooonn

- Mais tu vas la fermer un peu?

_L'homme attrape les cheveux de sa victime pour la maintenir._

- Pchtt

- Espèce de garce!

_Il essuie son visage du crachat que la jeune fille vient de lui envoyer._

- Je vais te faire passer le goût de te débattre moi! Tu n'as pas encore compris?

_Il la frappe sans reprendre son souffle. Un de ses complices finit par intervenir._

- Arrêtes un peu! Tu vas la tuer! Et elle ne pourra plus nous servir après. D'ailleurs pousses-toi, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser

_Il attrape les jambes de l'adolescente malgré ses cris et ruades._

- C'est vrai qu'elle est rebèche la pouliche. Mais j'en ai maté d'autres

_Il la gifle si violemment qu'elle s'écroule. Il en profite pour se coucher sur elle._

- Non!...non…aaah…

_Il vient de la pénétrer avec violence, en lui maintenant les bras ouverts. Les autres rient si fort qu'ils n'entendent pas le bruit que fait l'un des leurs en s'écroulant au sol. Le deuxième observateur se retourne juste pour apercevoir un poing arrivant sur lui. Il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver, encore moins le second qui s'enchaîne. Le violeur, trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte, est violemment arraché à son extase par un bras puissant qui le projette contre la paroi de cette grotte où ils ont traîné leur proie._

_La jeune fille libérée du poids qui lui empêchait tout mouvement, se redresse. Le visage qu'elle croise l'effraie autant que ses tourmenteurs. Un homme, un peu plus jeune que ses assaillants, cheveux courts et blonds mais avec un regard enflammé de colère. Elle crie et se recroqueville sur elle._

- N'aies pas peur! Je ne te ferais pas de mal moi. Regardes, je t'ai libérée des ces trois salopards et…

_À ce moment, l'un d'entre eux, réveillé, se rue sur son adversaire. Le jeune homme se relève rapidement, évitant avec facilité le coup._

- Sale bâtard! Je te reconnais toi! Je vais t'apprendre à te mêler de tes affaires! Tu crois pas qu'on va partager avec un traître à la cause? Prends ça!

_Mais le jeune homme arrête le poing lancé et réplique. Sa main émet une lumière qui transperce entièrement l'ennemi, qui tombe au sol dans un filet de sang. Puis le vainqueur s'avance vers les deux autres encore inconscients et les achève. La jeune fille ne peut réprimer une grimace de dégoût que le jeune homme perçoit._

- Ils ne méritaient pas de pitié, pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. N'aies aucune peur de moi. Comment tu t'appelles?... tu ne veux pas répondre?...ce n'est pas grave. Moi c'est Ayolia. Tiens, prends ma tunique

_Il enlève son haut pour que la jeune fille s'en vêtisse par-dessus sa robe en lambeaux._

- Dans quel état ces brutes t'ont mise… il y a une petite source derrière cette grotte, si tu veux te nettoyer un peu. Viens, ne crains rien

_Il lui tend la main mais elle préfère se lever sans son aide. Il la guide jusqu'au cours d'eau et se retourne pour ne pas la gêner, lorsqu'elle entre dans l'eau._

- Tu es nouvelle ici?

- Oui. Je suis arrivée il y a trois jours

- Tu es domestique?

_Elle acquiesce_. - J'ai été affectée au réfectoire

- Tu as quel âge?

- Douze

- Les salauds! … c'était ta première fois en plus, n'est-ce pas?

_Elle baisse la tête._

- Quand arrêteront-ils d'embarquer des enfants dans cet enfer?

- Je ne suis pas une enfant

_Ayolia la regarda étonné de sa fierté. Elle était sortie de l'eau et marchait vers lui pour lui tenir tête._

- Non c'est vrai. Tu ne seras jamais plus une enfant. Surtout ici

- C'est donc vrai ce qu'ils me disaient?

- Il faut être fort pour survivre dans ce lieu

- Les domestiques sont pires que des esclaves? Que je serai à disposition de chacun d'eux, c'est ça? Et que je n'aurai rien à dire?

_Il baissa les yeux pour répondre_: - Oui

_Elle se laissa tomber au sol._

- Je suis désolé, les lois sont terribles ici. Et chacun doit batailler pour se faire une place. Tu ne le savais pas en venant?

- Non…je voulais juste du travail

- Je peux t'aider…à repartir si tu le souhaites. Ne gâche pas ta vie ici

- Mais pour aller où?

- Je sais pas, n'importe où. Ça ne pourra pas être pire pour toi

- Si ça peut. Ici j'ai un toit. Et de quoi me nourrir

- Donc tu acceptes ton sort. C'est très sage. Mais ta vie ne sera pas heureuse

- Non je n'accepte pas mon sort! Je ne serai pas leur objet!

- Mais?

- Tu voudrais que je le sois? Tiens donc, pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité toi aussi? Tu m'as sauvée mais c'est peut-être pour te servir après

- Mais non!bien sûr que non! Je suis pas comme ça

- Pourtant c'est le rôle des servantes ici n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi serais-tu intervenu sinon?

- Parce que tu criais

- Et alors?

- Alors tu n'étais pas consentante c'est tout! Si les autres servantes se laissent faire, c'est qu'elles acceptent! Mais pas toi

- Elle n'ont pas vraiment le choix elles non plus

- Peut-être, mais elles sont résignées. C'est dégueulasse quelque part aussi, je suis d'accord, mais ce ne sont pas des viols. Ce que j'ai vu là, c'était…je pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Désolé d'être arrivé trop tard

- Merci à toi d'être arrivé…c'est déjà beaucoup

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom?

* * *

Avez-vous une idée des personnages? est-ce que ce début vous plait?


	2. Chapter 2

Nous avions laissé Ayolia secourir une mystérieuse jeune fille. Qui est-ce donc? facile!

* * *

_- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom?_

- Si. Je m'appelle Marikomatsuko

- Hein? Mari…quoi?

- Laisses tomber. Personne n'y arrive ici

- Tu viens d'où?

- Du Japon

-Ah bon?... je crois qu'il est temps que je te ramène au quartier des domestiques

- Ayolia attends!

- Oui?

- Peut être… que je devrais faire ce que tu m'as suggéré

- T'enfuir?

- Je ne veux pas que ça recommence…qu'ils…qu'ils me touchent et…

- Il y a un autre moyen. Pour te protéger des hommes d'ici

- Quel moyen?

- Devenir aussi forte qu'eux. Devenir un chevalier

- Un chevalier?

- Tu n'en as pas encore croisé? On ne t'a pas expliqué?

- Non

- Les chevaliers sont respectés. Aucun garde ne se permettra plus de te toucher si tu deviens une des femmes guerrières

- Comment je dois faire?

- Ce n'est pas facile. Il faut un entraînement très spécial, périlleux et dangereux

- Mais je serai libre?

- Oui. Enfin non, un chevalier doit obéir aux lois du Sanctuaire mais tu seras respectée, voire admirée. Et seul le Grand Pope pourra te commander

- Qui est-ce?

- Notre guide. Il est investi par la Grande Athéna de ses pouvoirs sacrés. Et nous informe de ses volontés

- Et je devrai coucher avec lui?

- Mais non! Le Pope ne profite pas des soldats sous ses ordres, c'est un homme bon. Tu devras juste lui obéir, comme tous le monde ici. Mais ce sera très dur. L'entraînement n'est pas que physique, il faut développer un moral d'acier pour y survivre

- Je préfère ça! Qu'importe les difficultés, je ne veux pas être une esclave, un objet. Je veux devenir chevalier

- Alors il te faut un maître

- Quoi? Tu disais que les chevaliers ne sont pas soumis comme des esclaves!

- Non, pas comme ça! Je voulais dire un professeur

- Ah! Un sensei. Toi apprends moi!

- Non, moi je ne saurai pas t'enseigner. Je ne suis pas encore un chevalier moi-même. Je sais qui pourra t'entraîner correctement. Viens

'******************************************************************************************************************************************************

- Maître?

- Ayolia…ne t'ais-je pas déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi? Je ne suis pas ton maître, mon petit

- Pourtant vous m'avez enseigné tant de choses

- Je l'ai fait en souvenir de ton frère, qui fut mon meilleur élève

- J'ai un service à vous demander

- Je crois que tu profites un peu trop de ma bonté jeune homme. Que puis-je pour toi cette fois?

- Formez cette jeune fille. Elle veut devenir chevalier elle aussi

- D'où sort-elle?

- Je vous en conjure Maître Siamos! Elle est courageuse et…

- Pourquoi donc ne va-t-elle pas dans le camp des femmes?

- C'est pas là-bas qu'elle deviendra chevalier, vous le savez bien! Il faut qu'elle apprenne les bases avec un vrai professeur. Comme vous-même. Là-bas, elle ne subira que coups et humiliations gratuites. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça…

- Approches toi enfant. Que mes vieux yeux puissent te scruter et voir si tu mérites l'honneur qu'on formule pour toi

_La jeune fille s'approche confiante auprès du vieillard._

- C'est quoi cette tenue?

- Euh…

- Ayolia! J'espère que tu ne me fais pas contourner les lois juste pour garder ta petite copine à tes côtés!

- Bien sûr que non! Elle est très combative, vous allez voir! Ce serait un gâchis de l'envoyer dans le camp des filles

- Il faudra bien qu'elle y aille un jour. Mais dans un premier temps, elle pourra rester s'entraîner ici

- Merci noble chevalier Pégase

- Quel est son nom?

- Mari…euh Marine. Elle s'appelle Marine. Comme la couleur de ses yeux - décida Ayolia en la regardant gentiment.

- Oui j'ai compris - _le vieil homme l'écarte avec sa canne. -_ Tu vas aller lui chercher des vêtements plus convenables. Et un masque

'*************************************************************************************************************************************************

voilà donc comment Marine rejoint la famille des chevaliers, mais va-t-elle aimer sa nouvelle vie?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci de vos passages et messages, ça me fait bien plaisir de voir que ma modeste histoire peut intéresser un minimum. Merci à tous

* * *

- Alors, tu t'y fais?

- À quoi? À l'entraînement? Ou au masque?

- Marine, je…

- Tu avais oublié de me préciser ce détail

- Je suis désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête…tu m'en veux?

- Non. Tu n'es pas responsable de toutes leurs lois à la con

- Maître Siamos est un excellent professeur. Tu vas très vite progresser avec lui

- Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer en détail pour ce masque. Je sens pourtant une conséquence cachée sous cette loi. Dis-moi ce que c'est Ayolia

- Euh…

- Puisque je dois désormais le porter jusqu'à ma mort, j'ai le droit d'en savoir tous les rouages

- Siamos a dû te dire que toutes les guerrières, y compris novices, doivent le porter

- Oui mais pourquoi?

- Je sais pas vraiment. Pour cacher vos traits féminins je suppose… ou pour mettre une barrière entre hommes et femmes

- Je ne devrais jamais montrer mon visage à personne, il m'a dit aussi

- Aux autres femmes tu peux. Mais aucun homme n'a ce droit. Ce serait un sacrilège…une indécence plus coupable que la nudité

- Et si cela arrive quand même? Je suis bannie?

- Non. Tu auras le droit de le tuer sans aucune représailles

- Vraiment?

- Qui qu'il soit! Même un chevalier important…ou alors…

- Alors?

- Tu devras l'aimer, si tu n'arrives pas à le tuer…

- Quoi?

- Ou si tu ne le veux pas, ça c'est déjà vu. Par exemple, ma mère

- Ta mère était?

- Oui, une des femmes chevaliers. Celui qui deviendra mon père avait vu son visage, elle aurait dû le tuer mais elle a préféré l'épouser, de son propre choix. En tous cas, ce masque te protège Marine. Il montre à tous que tu n'es pas une servante soumise mais une apprentie et bientôt un chevalier. Il te met à l'abri des profiteurs et des pervers. J'imagine que cela doit être contraignant mais tu iras loin, j'en suis sûr. Tu deviendras un grand chevalier

- Mais toi, Ayolia, tu as vu mon visage. Dois-je te tuer? Et Siamos aussi

- Tu n'étais pas encore apprentie, ça ne compte pas

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi!?

_Les deux jeunes se retournent à la voix forte qui les interpelle. Une femme masquée arrive sur eux._

- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir du camp des femmes! Et surtout pas pour rejoindre un homme! Je me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vue mais les apprenties sont si nombreuses… mais lui?

- Vous vous méprenez…nous ne faisions que parler…

- Ne t'approche pas de nos apprenties Maudit. Et toi rentres immédiatement au camp. Tu ne dois plus traîner avec ce…déchet

'**************************************************************************************************************************

- Maître Siamos? Où êtes-vous? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…Marine a été remarquée et emmenée chez les femmes… Maître?

_Ayolia entre dans la demeure où règne un calme glacial. Il inspecte toutes les pièces et termine par la chambre. En y entrant précautionneusement, il aperçoit le vieil homme allongé._

- Maître? Vous ne vous levez pas?

- A…Ayolia, mon petit…

- Que vous arrive-t-il?

- Approches…mes forces me quittent…c'est le moment

- De quoi?

- La Déesse…m'ouvre les portes…

- Maître? Que dites-vous?... non…non

- Mon temps est passé. Ne pleures pas mon grand, j'ai eu une très longue vie, trois fois plus longue que mes amis. Bien peu sont les chevaliers mourrant de vieillesse… je vais retrouver tous les miens...

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas mourir! Pas vous aussi!

- Tu es un bon garçon Ayolia. Ton frère et tes parents peuvent être fiers de qui tu es devenu. Et moi aussi

- Vous…vous étiez comme un père pour moi…ne me laissez pas…

- Tu es un adulte désormais, qui va suivre sa propre voie. Tu n'as plus besoin d'un protecteur

- J'aurais toujours besoin de vous…

- La Déesse me rappelle à elle…écoute ma dernière demande : ne laisse pas les gardes toucher à mon armure…Adieu fils

- Maître

_Ayolia reste de longues heures à veiller le seul qui a su lui apporter un peu de chaleur, le seul habitant du Sanctuaire qui a continué de le voir comme le petit Ayolia, et non comme un frère de traître. Depuis la disparition de son aîné, plus personne ne veut lui parler, aucun chevalier ne l'acceptait comme disciple. Si bien qu'il a dû continuer son apprentissage en solitaire. Seul ce vieux chevalier Pégase, le dernier de sa génération, abandonné dans sa retraite, avec ses jambes paralysées, a accepté de lui montrer comment gérer son cosmos. Ce n'était pas un véritable entraînement que le vieil homme fatigué lui offrait, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus combattre, mais ses conseils et surtout son soutien, avaient rassuré le jeune orphelin, et lui avait donné le courage de supporter les humiliations pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé jeune enfant. Aussi lui portait-il une affection et un respect absolu._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ayolia dépose une pièce sur les yeux du défunt et le recouvre d'un linceul. Puis il charge sur son dos la boite de bronze contenant le bien le plus précieux de son ami: l'armure de Pégase qu'il a porté fièrement pendant des décennies. Il monte alors les marches pour se présenter devant le Grand Pope, lui annoncer la mort du vénérable chevalier et lui confier l'armure orpheline. Il en sera le dépositaire jusqu'au jour où elle choisira son nouveau porteur._

'******************************************************************************************************************************************

- Qu'est ce que tu viens traîner par ici toi? Tu sais que le camp des femmes est strictement interdit aux hommes!

- Je veux juste parler à quelqu'un…

- Déguerpis! Ou j'appelle mes sœurs chevaliers. Tu ne feras pas le poids longtemps contre nous toutes. Et j'en appellerais aussi au Grand Pope, tu seras puni de mort

_Ayolia est obligé de renoncer. Il aperçoit juste Marine de dos s'entraînant avec d'autres filles. Il voulait juste lui parler un instant, lui annoncer la mort de Siamos. Mais ces filles sont pires que des chiens de garde. Il pourrait les battre mais ça ne serait pas très discret. Et il serait puni par le Pope, Marine peut être aussi. Il préféra renoncer._

'****************************************************************************

_La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Habitué depuis quelques jours au silence régnant dans la maison de son défunt " maître", Ayolia se retourne étonné._

- Ayolia? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure?

- Marine?

- J'ai réussi à m'échapper quelques instants du camp des femmes, mais je n'aurai que peu de temps disponible. Je voulais juste saluer Maître Siamos. Il est où?

- Tu n'es pas au courant?

- De quoi?

- Siamos est mort il y a deux jours

- Hein?

- Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de venir t'en informer mais on ne m'a pas laissé approcher de ton camp

_Marine baissa la tête, affligée par la nouvelle._

- Les funérailles auront lieu ce soir. Je lui ferai aussi tes adieux

- Je veux y assister!

- On ne te laissera pas y aller. Seuls les chevaliers y sont conviés. Et je ne sais pas combien se déplaceront. Siamos était un homme bon mais totalement négligé par les autres

- Mais c'était mon maître!

- Pas officiellement. Sinon tu aurais eu le droit de venir lui présenter tes hommages en tant que disciple

- C'est dégueulasse! Encore une de vos lois stupides! Je déteste cet endroit!

- Moi aussi, souvent

- Tu es chevalier toi maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas?

- J'ai un devoir… Marine, ne te bats pas contre ta destinée, mais acceptes-là. Si tu veux un jour contrôler ta vie, tu dois accepter ce que tu es devenue. Et ce que tu seras bientôt

- Oui tu as raison…au moins en mémoire de Siamos


	4. Chapter 4

Petit bon dans le futur. je vous laisse deviner l'époque

'****************************************************************************************************************************

- Tu es au courant?... de ce qui se trame?

- À quel propos?

- Certaines informations qui filtrent…comme quoi les batailles déjà menées, ne sont que la partie visible de l'iceberg

- Tu veux dire que l'attaque de Poséidon ferait office de diversion?

- Mü a fait des recherches dans les archives du palais popal. Et bien figures-toi que régulièrement, tous les 200 ans à peu près, une guerre oppose toujours Athéna contre Hadès. C'était dénommé la guerre sacrée ou sainte, je sais plus

- Ah bon? Je suppose que la précédente a eu lieu…

- Justement il y a deux siècles

- Ce qui veut dire que

- C'est notre génération qui devra la subir

- Pourquoi tu t'affoles? C'est notre devoir tout simplement, notre raison d'exister même

- Sauf que là, à chaque fois, tout le monde y reste!

_Marine reste silencieuse un instant_. - Qui est au courant de ça?

- Juste les Ors. On ne veut pas affoler tout le monde

- Pourquoi tu me le dis alors?

- Marine… _- Il s'assoit sur un rocher. _- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai peur de mourir, ça non! J'irai jusqu'au bout pour défendre la Déesse et le Sanctuaire

- Mais?

- Je ne veux pas que toi… Marine, comprends-tu? C'est d'être séparé de toi qui m'effraie!

- Tu disais que tout le monde est condamné

- Non! Je ne veux pas que tu meures non plus! Moi ça m'est égal mais pas toi!

- Ayolia, je…

- Je veux que tu vives! Promets-moi Marine… promets-moi de vivre!

- Ayolia! J'ai le même destin que toi! Celui de mourir pour Athéna

- Pas si tu quittes le Sanctuaire! Maintenant. Avant que les troupes d'Hadès nous attaquent

- Tu es fou? Et qui te dit que l'attaque est imminente? Ça peut avoir lieu dans 20 ans!

- Le sceau! Le sceau d'Athéna sur la prison de Poséidon. S'il s'est brisé facilement, c'est parce que la fin des 200 ans est proche. De même pour Hadès! Il est enfermé aussi de la même façon, mais il va se libérer, c'est inévitable

- Et où voudrais-tu que j'aille hein? Et tu me vois vous abandonner tous à votre sort? M'enfuir comme le pire des lâches? C'est ça ce que tu penses de moi?

- Non Marine, tu dois vivre! Tu m'entends, tu dois vivre!

- Ah oui? Pourquoi devrais-je vivre et laisser les autres mourir? Je n'ai rien qui justifie ce privilège

- Bien sûr que si! Tu es la lumière… Marine…tu es ma lumière, je…je t'aime

_Il s'approcha d'elle pour poser une main sur son cou._

- Ne me touche pas! - _Elle se recule et retourne honteuse - _Pas comme ça…pas comme ça

- Oh Marine!...Malgré tout ce temps… tu n'es toujours pas guérie?

_Elle s'éloigne tremblante._

- Je suis désolé Marine, je ne voulais pas t'affoler

- Je sais Ayolia. C'est moi…qui suis…pas normale

- C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu es une femme formidable. J'ai été stupide, je m'y suis mal pris. Marine, je voulais juste t'expliquer…combien tu comptes pour moi. J'aurai…j'aurai voulu te le prouver. Et pour ça, je suis déterminé à te demander ta main

- ?

- Je promets de ne pas te brusquer, je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne le supporte pas, ça m'est égal. Je veux juste vivre auprès de toi…le temps qu'il me reste…le peu de temps… Marikomatsuko, veux-tu être ma femme?

- Tu…tu te souviens de mon prénom?

- Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Je crois que…je voulais le garder pour moi seulement, comme un secret précieux dont j'étais le seul dépositaire

- Ayolia…je ne sais quoi dire, je…tu…

- Je suis contradictoire je sais. Je te demande de partir pour rester en vie mais d'un autre côté, je veux rester avec toi…je ne sais plus quoi penser…juste que tu es l'être le plus important pour moi et…dis-moi je t'en prie…dis-moi ce que tu penses…de moi

- Ayolia, je…d'aussi loin que je me souvienne…depuis ce…jour là…tu as toujours été présent. Tu m'as sauvée, soignée, aidée…tu es l'élément immuable…et si je ne veux pas partir, c'est parce que je serai loin de toi

- Mais si tu vis, cela peut valoir la peine

- Non _- Elle pose sa main sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour le faire stopper_ - Si c'est la mort qui est au bout de cette route, je veux la rencontrer avec toi

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvée autrefois pour que tu meures ensuite

- Tu m'as sauvée pour que je puisse décider de ma vie. Et mon choix est fait

- C'est de ma faute si tu es devenue chevalier, si tu es aujourd'hui en danger…j'aurais dû trouver une autre solution

- Je ne regrette pas tu sais. J'aime mon statut, même s'il est difficile… parce qu'au moins, je suis comme toi, avec toi. Ayolia…je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras…je veux essayer avec toi, je ne m'affolerai plus… je veux être ta femme

'****************************************************************************************************************************

et un chocolat à la guimauve!


End file.
